Blunders That Aren't That Bad Of A Mistake
by Ittoki Otoya
Summary: Sort of a Chirstmas fic.     Tokiya and the rest learnt that they should never let Natsuki do any decorating, baking or planning the activities. And much less letting Ren prepare the eggnog. But some of the blunders ended up not as bad as a mistake for hi


[[ _Firstly, Merry Christmas to those that reads this on Christmas~ I can't really say this is a Christmas fanfic but I guess it will do. Some of them might be a little OOC so I apologise for that. ]]_

Five males stared at the mansion silently, wondering what had possessed them to allow Natsuki to take care of the preparations of the place they are staying. "Is this really my mansion…?" Ren questioned when he opened the door to see the place being decorated with various Piyo-chans all over.

They had decided to celebrate Christmas together in one of Ren's family mansions and Natsuki had volunteered to go there earlier to make preparations for the others. Why did they agree to it was a mystery and they were all facepalming when they noticed what the decorations were like.

"Luckily Nanami and Shibuya can't make it. Otherwise, our face are all going to be gone." He groaned as he prayed that all they see was an illusion. "Eh? It's not that bad, it could have been worse." Otoya tried to cheer them up, but even he was doubting his own words.

"Otoya. Don't say things that you don't mean." Tokiya chided, smacking him on his head lightly. "Mou. Tokiya. You didn't have to hit me." Otoya pouted and rubbed his head. "I was just trying to cheer everyone up. It's going to be Christmas soon and we shouldn't be pulling al long face."

"Ittoki is right. Jinguji didn't you say you have some servants here? There's still time to change the decorations." Masato tried to help Otoya out and hopefully get rid of those really bright decorations that were hurting his eyes.

The culprit who caused their suffering appeared and he cheerfully waved at them, blinking confusedly at the faces the others were having."Eh? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Syo echoed, pointing an accusing finger at Natsuki. "What's wrong was leaving you in charge and making this place look like—Argh." He could not make himself finish the sentence.

"But the place looks so much cuter and cheery now." Natsuki argued. Syo placed his hands over his face and groaned. "I'm not even going to bother to argue with you now."

Syo's face turned paler when they entered the main hall. "Why are there even strange Piyo-chan decorations that look like fake mistletoes?" Natsuki had smiled cheerfully as he answered the question. "Isn't it cute, Syo-chan? I happened to find these by luck."

The others shook their head and proceeded towards the living room, flinching when there were Piyo-chan decorations there too. Seeing that the others were going to explode soon, Otoya hurriedly spoke up to distract them. "What are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?"

Ren had passed his bags over to the servants before he sat down. "Anywhere in the empty rooms, Ikki. I have more than enough for all of you to have a room each or you could pick one of the bigger rooms and stay with someone else. Those bigger rooms have an extra bed."

His room was already decided and he really did not care what rooms the others picked. Otoya brightened up at the remark and turned to Tokiya energetically. "Nee, Tokiya. Want to be roommates like usual?"

Tokiya could feel a headache coming when Otoya was already his puppy-eyes so soon already. He knew that once he agrees to it, his peace and quiet during the holiday would be gone and he would have to take care of the hyper red-head like usually.

"Fine. You need someone to watch over you in case you break anything." Otoya puffed his cheeks at that. "What? Tokiya! I'm not that clumsy!" He pouted when Tokiya only rose his eyebrow and questioned him silently.

Otoya was aware that he was sort of clumsy, but hey he would not be breaking any things in this house when they are all this big furniture. "Syo-chan. Want to share a room?" Natsuki asked.

Syo frantically shook his head, imaging the nightmares of all the Christmas get-up Natsuki would force him into if they stay in the same room. He made a mental note to himself to pick a room far away from Natsuki. "No! Who knows what you'll do if we stay in the same room."

"Huh? What do you mean Syo-chan?" The innocent look that Natsuki had on his face was disturbing Syo and he just wanted to pick a room quickly and settle down for a while without anyone bothering him.

He did not have to voice that out since Masato had spoken up already. "Shall we just get our things in the rooms and meet back here in about an hour?" The other five nodded and Ren assigned one servant to the each of them to help with their bags and where the rooms are.

A revived Otoya tugged Tokiya with him towards the bigger double beds room. Tokiya had given up trying to argue with Otoya and followed silently. He had wanted to take a break and rest but the others had dragged him along to celebrate Christmas together.

Seeing how excited Otoya was and how everyone else was going, Tokiya decided to tag along. Tokiya did not want to be the wet blanket to the others, even if he would much rather spend it quietly while reading a book.

"Guess that's impossible right now." Tokiya whispered quietly to himself. Otoya turned around to face him, a puzzled look on his face. "Did you say something, Tokiya?" Tokiya shook his head, placing his usual expression back on. "No."

"Eh? I must have misheard I guess." He sheepishly scratched his head and turned back to looking for a suitable room. "I like this one~! Can we stay in this one, Tokiya?"

Tokiya looked at the room and sighed. No doubt a room that Otoya would like, the wallpaper was red and most of the furniture were different shades of red too. It was frankly too red and bright for his liking but the younger male would no doubt whine if he rejected it.

Unhappily, Tokiya nodded his head to spare himself the suffering of listening to Otoya's whines. "Really? Thank you~" Otoya had tackled hug him and he tried to shove the heavy red-head away. "Otoya. Let go of me."

Otoya had pouted and moved away while muttering that Tokiya was too mean to him. Tokiya fought back the urge to argue with him and placed his bags on the left side of the room without another word.

Seeing that his roommate was not going to speak any time soon, Otoya decided to start unpacking too. He did not have much to unpack, just his clothes and necessities. Tokiya was much more organized and that took him slightly longer than Otoya to finish his unpacking.

"Done, Tokiya?" Tokiya nodded his head and the both of them moved towards the living room, greeting Syo, Ren and Masato. "Natsuki isn't here yet?"

Syo shrugged. "I don't know." A cough interrupted them and Ren gave the maid permission to speak. " Shinomiya-sama is in the kitchen."

The words sunk in slowly, Syo and Otoya were turning pale at the realization that Natsuki is preparing their meals. "WHAT?" The other three were a lot calmer than the other two, not having the horror of eating Natsuki's food yet.

Masato was confused and questioned the paling duo. "What's wrong with Shinomiya cooking?" Otoya's face was turning green as he recalled having to eat Natsuki's food before and poked Syo to answer.

Taking a deep breath, Syo tried to calm down and speak calmly. "_Never_, I repeat _never_ eat anything that Natsuki cook if you want to live and not having your tastebuds dying. There's also a fifty percent chance that your kitchen will be filled with smoke too."

"I'm sure it isn't that bad." Ren commented. Otoya shook his head flusteredly. "Trust me. It taste horrid and you can't even imagine when he puts in his baking…" Syo grabbed Otoya's arm and pulled him in the direction of the kitchen. "Let's just try to stop him before he finishes and feeds it to us."

The other three followed slowly, wondering if Natsuki's cooking really was that bad. The sight they saw in the kitchen made them believe the younger duo. "What is that black stuff?" Tokiya asked, eyeing it strangely.

"That's gingerbread dough that has eggs, honey, flour, soy sauce, ginger powder, cinnamon, baking powder and sweet sauce to make it sweet~" All five of them paled at the two additional ingredients and Masato disgustedly asked why there were sauces in it.

Natsuki had looked at him like he was an idiot that had greatly irritated Masato. "To give it the dark colour and sweetness of course. I was afraid the ginger powder would make it too hot." Syo facepalmed and tried to come up with a distraction.

"Why don't we leave the baking to the servants and order some pizza to eat instead? There's this new Christmas special that I didn't get the chance to try yet." The other four agreed and pushed Natsuki away from the kitchen. "I'll order."

Otoya took out his phone and dialed for the pizza, looking sheepishly as he asked what the address was. Tokiya sighed and snatched the phone, confirming the order for him before passing him back the phone. "Next time, please don't order when you aren't aware of the place."

Otoya nodded his head embarrassedly and promised that he would not commit such a blunder again. At least now they no longer have to fear eating Natsuki's cooking. While the other four distracted Natsuki, Ren had ordered the servants to make sure that Natsuki does not step into the kitchen again.

After a hearty meal, they had discussed on changing some of the decorations, telling Natsuki that having Piyo-chan as all of the decorations is a bit too much. Natsuki had agreed after the compromised to just change some of them and not replace all of the Piyo-chan decorations.

The next day was spent all on re-decorating the place, preventing Natsuki from stepping in the kitchen and preventing him from doing most of the preparations out of fear that it would be something strange again.

Time passed back quickly and in the blink of an eye, Christmas came. Ren had dismissed the servants to allow them to celebrate Christmas with their families and the six of them were alone. Tokiya had awakened early to get ready the breakfast prepared by the servants last night.

They had come to an agreement that Tokiya being the one that would wake up earliest, should prepare the breakfast first before Natsuki would do anything. None of them trusted Natsuki to even heat up the food without adding anything of his own. While, they did ended up depending on luck that Natsuki did not end up with that job.

Once Tokiya left the job of guarding the food to Masato, he returned to the room to wake his roommate up. Seeing the state of the bed and Otoya's bad sleeping habits, he shook his head as he lightly shook him. "Otoya. Wake up."

"Hmmm? Tokiya….?" Otoya sat up, rubbing his eyes as he yawned softly. He stretched and nodded blankly when Tokiya informed him that he would be meeting him at the dining room. "Otoya. Are you listening?"

Otoya was greeted with a frowning Tokiya when he was finally able to focus his eyes. "What did you say?" He flushed and played with his hair embarrassedly. Tokiya sighed and repeated his words. "I'll meet you at the dining room once you're done."

Otoya nodded his head and walked towards the wardrobe to get his clothes. "Seriously, why do I have to take care of him?" Tokiya questioned himself as he walked back to the kitchen. He did not get why he always end up having to care for the red-head.

He knew that if he left him alone, it would not be anything good. "The place would be too messy if I leave him on his own." He argued back, being a perfectionist that hates mess. "Done waking Ikki?"

Tokiya looked up to see a smirking Ren who seemed to be hiding something. "You seem amused. Care to share what's amusing you?" That comment only caused Ren to snicker, making Tokiya annoyed.

"Jinguji. Stop messing with Ichinose." Masato stepped in, shaking his head as he looked at Ren. "Oh? Hirijikawa, I'm not doing anything." Masato looked at him disbelievingly and sat down. "Is that so?"

Leaving the two of them alone to argue, Tokiya went back to the kitchen to see a kettle of water being boiled and tea bags being placed in a teapot. "…..Japanese tea for breakfast?" He supposed he was fine with that.

Just like Masato to like a traditional Japanese breakfast. No wonder he had instructed the servants what to prepare yesterday. "At least it's a healthy breakfast. If we left Otoya in charge, he would just make them make a big pot of curry."

Tokiya shook his head as he recalled the first and last time he left Otoya in charge of food. Otoya had prepared various curry dishes for all their meals, making him suffer a headache and consume way too much calories.

"Morning Tokiya-kun~" A smiling Natsuki stepped in the kitchen and Tokiya instantly moved towards him to prevent him from touching anything. "Morning. I have everything under control here, you can just wait at the table with the rest."

He hurriedly pushed Natsuki outside and heated the food. "I was going to wait for Otoya but I guess I can't now." By the time the water had boiled and the water poured into the tea bags, Otoya had came out. "Ah. Tokiya. Need any help?"

Without a word, he passed a tray of three cups to him, not trusting Otoya to carry all six at once without spilling them. "Careful not to spill them." Otoya huffed and carried the tray.

"See! I didn't drop the-" He was stopped when he nearly tripped and a sighing Tokiya caught him by the waist. "I told you to be careful." Otoya blushed and moved away quickly. "Sorry. I'll be more careful this time."

Shaking his head, he passed the last tray of the remaining tea cups to him as he carried out the last set of food. "A traditional Japanese breakfast? This look like work done by Hirijikawa." Ren teased, poking his food with his chopsticks.

"Anything wrong with that, Jinguji?" Masato placed his chopsticks down and started a staring contest with Ren. Sensing that an argument was about to start, Otoya spoke up to ease the mood. "Having a healthy breakfast once in a while is pretty good. Although I prefer curry—"

"You would pick curry over anything, Otoya." Tokiya interrupted, shaking his head. Otoya chuckled and place his hand in his hair. "You sure know me, Tokiya."

Tokiya fought back the urge to roll his eyes and fought to remain his stoic face. "It's obvious when you're never sick of having curry every day. The food you prepared the last time I left you in charge of food made it obvious."

"Who would get bored of eating their favourite meal every day?" He paused to send a questioning gaze to Tokiya. "Besides, I eat different types of curry each day. And hey! At least I made sure to get you different kinds for each meal."

Laughter could be heard from the others and Tokiya found a headache approaching by the minute. "Sounds like you had fun, Ichi."

Tokiya looked at Ren disbelievingly. "How does that sound fun?" Ren winked and moved his chopsticks around to emphasis his point. "I'm sure you had fun with Ikki~"

Deciding that it would just be a waste of time to argue with Ren, he returned to eating his food instead. "By the way, why were the both of you bringing meals with you?" Enquired Syo.

Otoya smiled and was about to answer when Tokiya snatched the chopsticks away from his hand. "Otoya. You're flinging your rice all over the place. Pay attention to what your holding."

The red-head sheepishly watched his chopsticks being placed on his bowl as well as the rice he had forgotten he had in his chopsticks when he moved it around. "Sorry about that, Tokiya." He looked away embarrassingly at Syo as he continued what he initially wanted to say.

"An unpaid performance~ Tokiya and I went to—" A piece of meat was shoved into his mouth and his words were covered. Otoya blinked and chewed. "What was that for Tokiya? Was it something I shouldn't have said?"

"Just eat your food." Tokiya spoke coldly. Despite the cold exterior he had put on earlier, he was actually embarrassed to let the others know that he had asked for Otoya's help to do a small performance for the children in the hospital.

"Fine." Otoya pouted till Tokiya placed some of his food onto his nearly empty bowl. "Eh?" He looked confusedly and waited for Tokiya to explain. "You looked starved and I'm not that hungry either." Tokiya answered smoothly.

Otoya could tell that was a lie and whispered softly. "You're just watching your diet like always. Something about too much calories again." Tokiya choked on the tea he was drinking and coughed. "Otoya!"

"Sorry. But I'm already whispering." Otoya argued, not liking that he had irritated Tokiya again. "The both of you seem like a married couple."

Ren smirked and watched them amusedly. "W—What?" The two of the echoed at the same time. "Great chemistry too."

He would have elaborated even more if Masato did not stop him. "Jinguji. Do you have nothing better to do than to tease Ittoki and Ichinose?"

Tokiya sighed and stood up. "I'm done with my food." He brought his tray to the sink and just as he was about to turn on the tap to wash his dishes, Masato had stopped bickering with Ren. "Ichinose. Let Jinguji do them. We drew lots to decide what each of us are supposed to do and he drew the lot to wash the dishes."

Ren sent Masato a hateful glare as he was hoping that he would avoid the job he had picked unluckily. "I don't mind helping." Natsuki offered.

"No. That's what Jinguji drew and we agreed to do whatever we drawn." Masato answered and Natsuki nodded his head slowly since they indeed did make such an agreement yesterday.

Unfortunately for Ren, he had drawn the lot to wash the dishes while Tokiya had drawn the lot to prepare the pre-prepared meals, Otoya was given the job to help with the serving of the food, Natsuki was in charge of the entertainment which none of them even know what it will be, Syo to clean up and Masato was to ensure that everyone did their job and set the remaining decorations for the living room.

"Hirijikawa you—" Ren was irritated that Masato was that serious to not even let people help him with the washing. "In that case, I'm just leaving this here then." Tokiya shrugged and walked out, telling them that he would be in the studyroom if they need him.

"Reading again?" Otoya complained. "That's what you have been doing even when we're in school." Tokiya sighed and turned his head back. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No….." Otoya answered slowly and Tokiya walked off. "I wish he would relax sometime." Otoya muttered worriedly. "He doesn't take any break at all?" Otoya shook his head in response to Syo's question. "Nope. He's always finding ways to practice and I don't even think he sleeps enough."

"That does sound like Ichi." Ren nodded his head in agreement. The matter was pushed aside as they continued to eat with Otoya still being worried. Syo managed to get him distracted enough for him to enjoy the rest of his time though.

"Tokiya~" Otoya cheerfully piped when Tokiya finally left the studyroom. "Yes?" That was the only response from Tokiya who continued speaking in his usual stoic voice. "Nothing. Just glad to see that you came out of the room. I was worried you were going to be inside for the rest of the day."

Tokiya made no answer and sat in between Otoya and Ren on the ground, noting that the others were already sitting in a circle. "Now that Tokiya's here, we can finally start the games~" Natsuki announced cheerfully.

Syo was worried, ever since they had allowed Natsuki to be in charge of entertainment, he has been worried. "It better not be anything bad….." He whispered softly to himself. "Did you say anything, Syo-chan?" Syo quickly shook his head.

"In that case, we're going to play truth or dare~" Natsuki was smiling as he said that, not noticing the looks from the others. A choked "What?" was the answer he got. "You can't be serious." Syo bellowed. True, he knew that Natsuki would have some strange ideas but he did not think it would be a game like that.

Natsuki nodded his head, his smile still intact on his face. "Of course I'm serious. This isn't your normal version of it too~ Everyone of us will draw a card and follow what it says. That's the dare and if you don't want to do it, you will have to answer a question instead. But there are some that you have to do no matter what."

Otoya blinked and smiled slowly. "Sounds fun!" Tokiya groaned and placed his hands over his face. He just knew that Otoya would agree to play the game. They had left Natsuki in charge of it, meaning that they had no choice but to agree with it regardless.

Natsuki looked around and locked his gaze on Otoya. "We shall start with Ittoki-kun~" Otoya looked surprised and pointed at himself curiously. "Me?" Natsuki passed the deck of cards to him and nodded his head. "Draw a card."

The red-head nodded his head and drew the top card, reading it slowly. "Huh? I should either pick the person that's sitting on my left side or the person on the left side of that person to share a three minutes hug?"

Blinking, Otoya turned to his side to see who were the two he was supposed to pick to complete his dare. "Tokiya and Ren then? This dare is easy. I don't think Tokiya would be happy if I hug him though." Otoya added the last part worriedly.

"Ikki can always pick me. I don't mind hugging you." Ren winked and waited to see how things would progress. Tokiya glanced warily at Ren. "It feels like he's planning something and who knows what he will do. Sighing, Tokiya stood up and turned to Otoya. "I'm fine with it."

Otoya brightened up and Tokiya could see the invisible dog ears and dog tail appearing. "Really?" Tokiya gave a brief nod and Otoya wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

As much as Tokiya had agreed to let Otoya hug him willingly, he was not going to hug Otoya back. He did it only because the other party was Ren, if it was someone else, he would not have agreed. The hug seemed much longer than three minutes to him and he was wishing to have his personal space back.

Physical interactions were not his thing after all. The hug was not uncomfortable; it just felt strange to Tokiya. Once the three minutes were announced up by Tokiya, he lightly pushed Otoya away and went back to his seat.

"Boo. Tokiya's cold as always." Otoya pouted and returned to his seat. Trying to cheer his friend up, Syo took the deck of cards and drew a card. "Pick an article of clothing from someone sitting on the either side of you and wear it till the end of the game."

Smiling, Syo turned to face Otoya and asked for his vest. "Eh? My vest? I guess it's fine." Otoya shrugged the jacket off and handed it over to Syo. Since there were heaters installed, Otoya had no fear of catching a cold.

The jacket was rather big on him and Syo glared at Ren when he spotted him laughing. He shoved the deck of cards to Masato who took it quietly. Masato read and re-read the card. "….Shinomiya. What is this?"

Natsuki took the card from Masato and read it. "Find a person you know when you're young and share a drink with him." He blinked owlishly and passed the card back to Masato. "That's Jinguji-kun isn't it?"

"I'll pass." Masato refused to do it. At least that was what he initially planned. "Oh? Are you that much of a coward to even share a drink with me?"

The smug look on Ren's face had pissed Masato off and he changed his mind. Natsuki placed a glass of orange juice with two straws on the table and moved away to let the two move there. Ren was smirking the whole time when he drank, noting that Masato was being really uncomfortable with how close they had to stand. Once the juice was finished, Masato instantly moved back to his seat without a word.

"Next is my turn~" Natsuki picked a card cheerfully and read the contents. "Find someone who you think is cute and place a pair of rein-deer antlers on him." His smile widened and he looked at Syo. "That's Syo-chan for sure~"

Syo's face turned paled and he shook his head. "What? I'm not cute and don't put that on me." His protests were useless when a pair of strong arms caught him and he was dragged into Natsuki's room.

"….Syo's going to be alright right?" Asked Otoya. "Who knows. It's Shinomiya after all." Masato answered calmly. Ren simply shrugged and drew a card. "Might as well just get this game over and done with. "

A wicked smirk appeared on his face as he read out what was on the card. "Drag the person across you into an empty wardrobe for ten minutes." Masato could only stare at Ren in horror as he snatched the card to make sure that Ren was not just fooling around.

Staring in defeat when he was sure that the card was right and there was no way Ren would not do it. Ren tossed his phone over to Otoya and set the timer to ten minutes. "Ikki. Knock on the wardrobe door when the timer rings. I'll be on the first room on the right with the brown door."

Otoya nodded and stared at Masato apologeticly as he watched him being dragged off. "Eh? Where did Jinguji-kun and Hirijikawa-kun go?"

Natsuki had returned with a scowling Syo that had those reindeer antlers on his head. Otoya stood up and urged Tokiya to do the same. "Read this and you will know." He passed Ren's card over to Natsuki and Syo who sympathetically shake their head. "Poor Hirijikawa."

Syo could tell that Masato would no doubt be suffering just like how he was with his own childhood room. "I wonder if they would kill each other there." Commented Syo.

"EH? We better go check up on them in the room." Otoya hurriedly walked towards the room Ren mentioned and opened the door. The room was strangely quiet and the other three strolled in slowly. "Ittoki-kun, are you sure it's this room."

"Otoya got the right room. I checked when we came in." Tokiya answered calmly, finding the silence strange as well. He turned his attention to Otoya and tried to look at the timer. "Otoya. How much time is there left?"

"There's still two minutes." Syo glanced around the room and found it strangely similar to his room. "I guess I was here if it's this quiet." A thud from the wardrobe caused him to jump.

"What was that?" He questioned warily. "Could it be that they're really fighting inside?" Natsuki asked worriedly. "I doubt it if it was that quiet when we came in." Tokiya argued, peeking over Otoya's shoulder to look at the remaining time.

"Time's up." Otoya approached the wardrobe and knocked on it twice before moving away. It took a few seconds before Masato came out with a red face and a smirking Ren followed behind. "Shinomiya. Why are your cards all so weird?"

"How is that so?" Natsuki really did not find anything wrong with his cards. "Let's just go back so Ichi can have his fun too." Ren calmly walked out of the room without waiting for them to follow behind.

Tokiya grudgingly followed behind and drew a card. His expression was strained as he read a card. "….Why is this something that I can't refuse?" Stated in bold letters on the bottom were the words that he has to do it no matter what.

"To make it more fun of course, Ichinose-kun~ I knew that most of you wouldn't do it if any of you drew this card, that's why I put it there." Natsuki flashed him an innocent smile even though Tokiya was sending a death glare right now.

Otoya had managed to snatch the card from Tokiya to see what he had drew. "Pick a person on the either side of you and you have to win the pocky game against whoever that is." Otoya scratched his head. "It doesn't sound that bad."

Tokiya deadpanned and sighed. Trust Otoya to be oblivious to what that game is. "I really have to do it?" He was hoping he could draw another card instead. "Nope." Natsuki had already threw him a box of strawberry pocky and he knew there was no way out.

In defeat, Tokiya picked Otoya and turned him to face him. "Eh? Tokiya's going to do it with me? Even if Tokiya has to win, I won't back down that easily."

Tokiya groaned. "That's only because I rather pick you than the other guy. And Otoya, do you even know the rules of the game?" Otoya blinked confusedly and tilted his head. "Do I have to?"

It really was just like he thought, Otoya really had no clue what that was. But it was too late to back down already and he briefly explained the rules to Otoya. Stuffing one end to Otoya's mouth, Tokiya bit on the plain end of the stick and ignored the whistling from Ren.

Otoya was still oblivious till they had managed to reach the last few bites of the stick. The sudden realization of what Tokiya meant made his cheeks flushed pink. He could feel Tokiya approaching closer but he could not back down after what he said earlier.

"Seriously?" Tokiya thought to himself as he bit and chewed, he had thought that Otoya would back down once he realizes what was going on but Otoya was still biting the stick. There was just a mouthful between them and the chuckles coming from Ren was bothering him.

He could not afford to lose and end up drawing another card that would no doubt have another weird thing written on it. He closed his eyes to avoid making it harder for him to take the bite when he know how close they were.

Tokiya could even hear Otoya's soft breathing at their closeness and he moved forward to take a bite of the remaining stick. His lips were pressed against something warm and it was obvious was it was. He hoped that Otoya would just pull back sooner and let it end.

Much to his surprise, he could feel a pressure against his lips. "What?" He mouthed against Otoya's lips and opened his eyes. That seemed to have surprised Otoya and he moved away. "Gah. Sorry about that Tokiya." Otoya apologized and hurriedly went back to sit down.

"…" There was this strange feeling of disappointment when Otoya had pulled back. "Why was that?" He asked himself in his mind. His thoughts were disrupted when Natsuki spoke up. "Let's continue~"

"No." Four voices chanted at the same time. "We have enough of the cards already." Frankly, they did not want to deal with the cards any more, the only people being Natsuki and Ren who did not seem to mind.

Natsuki looked down and nodded his head. "Why don't we eat first?" Tokiya asked, not liking the atmosphere they had around them.

They agreed and proceeded with their meal. "What's the next game?" Syo wanted to make sure it was not something weird. "We're going to see who can drink the most eggnogs~"

Natsuki seemed to have cheered up when Syo had asked him about it. "Why don't I get them for you? I remember that I had my servants making a lot of them for me yesterday."

Ren excused himself and walked to the kitchen. The others were relieved that the game was something normal this time and things were not going to end up strangely like before.

Tokiya had no intention on participating in such a childish game and only watched them gulp down their eggnogs. When he took a sip from his glass, he blinked and sniffed it. "There seems to be a high percentage of rum in it."

By the time he had noticed, the other five had already drank many glasses and most of their faces were already red. "…..Seriously. None of them noticed?"

Thinking back, it was most likely Ren's fault. He had mentioned that his servants had not added any alcohol to it and he had added in some himself. Tokiya groaned as he realized that either Ren had poured in too much or the servants had already added in some.

"How could they not notice?" He tried to stop them but they refused to listen to him and it only ended when they ran out of eggnog. Tokiya shook his head at the drunk males in front of him. "I see that the rumours of people being more truthful when they're drunk."

Ren was hugging Masato and surprisingly Masato was hugging him back. "Something must have happened in that ten minutes." Tokiya commented and turned his attention to the sleeping Syo who was using Natsuki as a pillow. "Syo-chan's so cute~"

At least the other pair is acting more normally compared to the other two. Now he just have to track down his missing roommate. "Otoya?" He called out, looking left and right for the bubbly red-head.

"To-kiya~" He found a body flinging onto him and he caught him by reflex. "Otoya. You're drunk, go back to the room." Otoya had pouted childishly and shook his head. "No."

Looking like he had no choice, Tokiya tried to get Otoya to agree with him. "Why don't we make a deal? If you go back to the room, I will give you something you want." Tokiya knew that he was going to regret it but that was the best idea he could think of to get Otoya to return to bed right now.

"Only if- you Toki-ya gives me a kiss." Otoya stuttered. That surprised Tokiya and he tried to double-check to see if he had heard it correctly. "You want me to kiss you?" Otoya nodded his head. "No….."

"WHAT? I'm- not returning- to the room then-. To-ki-ya is so- mean." Otoya sniffed and Tokiya looked in horror when his roommate started tearing up. "Argh. I have no other choice do I?" He gruffly gave up and kissed Otoya's cheeks. "Happy now?"

"Not yet." Otoya had tiptoed and pressed his lips against his. "Wh—" Tokiya wanted to question what had happened but it only gave Otoya the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth.

The tongue moving around his mouth was making his mind fuzzy and he found himself kissing Otoya, earning a soft mewl from his roommate. His eyes had fluttered closed somewhere along the point and he was the one dominating the kiss right now.

He did not know what he was doing but it felt so right. The unsatisfied feeling he had when Otoya pulled away was gone now and he knew he was being a little too rough on the kisses. He opened his eyes to look at the pink cheeks of his roommate and smiled into the kiss, Otoya looked cute with his closed eyes along with those cheeks.

By the time he had pulled away due to lack of air, they were both panting and Otoya looked terribly wobbly and sleepy. Smiling, he pulled his roommate to his chest and whispered a soft "Good night." to him as he carried him back to their room.

Chances are, Otoya would not remember it when he wakes up and Tokiya is fine with leaving things like that for now. "I'll have to figure out why I did that first….." He sighed again as he watched Otoya's peaceful face. A small smile adorned his lips without his knowledge.

"Of course, I'm not going to avoid this either. It's just going to take some time for me to find out about my own feelings." He knew that he must have felt something for Otoya if he had kissed him back.

The realization hit him when he recalled his earlier words. "Wait. If what I said about people being more honest when they're drunk… does that mean he really wants to kiss me?" That was going to be a question that would be left unanswered.

Tokiya decided that he should just go to bed and see how things go tomorrow. If Otoya remembered and mentioned it to him, he would have a talk with him about it. If not, he would just leave it be for the time being. When he would have an answer to it would be a mystery that he himself did not know.

The next morning, things were back to normal. Otoya did not ask him anything and Tokiya decided to assume Otoya does not remember anything for now. Syo was suffering from a headache and had went back to bed once he had eaten breakfast.

They had promised to wake him up being their ride to bring them back to school arrived. The air around Masato and Ren were slightly different and none of them had questioned why. They understood that it was none of their business and they had no right to ask them.

Truthfully, Otoya had remembered everything that happened last night. He had blushed when Tokiya woke him up and he pretended to want to sleep more when he hid his face under the blanket. "How am I suppose to face Tokiya?"

He had asked himself that when he was alone in the bathroom. Otoya made up his mind to talk to Tokiya about it in the future, just not now when it is way too awkward and with the others around too. "I guess I shall just treat him like usual."

Otoya managed to smile like normal once he had made up his mind, bugging Tokiya just like how he used to. He was much more self-conscious about their physical interaction though. "I had fun, thank you for letting me stay here, Ren~"

Ren had nodded at him as he contacted his chauffeur to double-check the time he would be arriving. "He would be here in an hour." Natsuki had left to wake Syo up and Otoya decided to spend the rest of his time to think.

Otoya was glad he came here, even if things ended up a little awkward in the end. "I suppose this Christmas wasn't that bad." Tokiya concluded, touching his lips self-conciously. "Looks like the mistakes aren't as bad as I first thought."

It was thanks to their blunders to let Natsuki plan the games and to allow Ren to take the eggnog out to them that ended up with him locking kips with Otoya twice. The feeling was not bad, just a little confusing for him.

If he could turn back time, Tokiya would not have it any other way. Otoya thought the same, just that he did not think of them as mistakes. They had both decided that they would talk about it one day. For now, things are just going to remain as it is for now.

[[ _Gah. It came out rather rushed since I left this fanfic to complete on Christmas itself. The continuation to this would mostly come out during Valentine's Day since I don't have time to write one for New Year. I'm also going to stop writing any more UtaPri till then. ]]_


End file.
